


Welcome To New York

by mthevlamister



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: For two seconds - Freeform, I can, I'm saying New York is his home, M/M, Mistakes, Valentine's Day, and I promised myself, and I will fight, because, i promised a friend, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "Night Vale, today is the day I go to New York. Why you may ask? Well, Carlos' family lives there."Or:meeting Carlos' family.





	1. Day One (Happy Valentine's Day)

**Author's Note:**

> I... I also have a touch aversion.... And I love how I'm represented in Carlos?? Like I've never seen that before!  
> Also, I just found out Cecil's Jewish. Cha'boy is so happy

Carlos had to make sure mirrors weren't a thing in his parents home. 

Carlos had to make sure his family wouldn't mention that it was, indeed, Valentine's Day. He managed to erase today off the community calendar, hence why he dragged Cecil away from his job.

Carlos had to make sure Cecil didn't have twelve panic attacks during their trip to New York. 

"I just don't understand why we have to leave Night Vale. Can't your family go there?" Cecil asked, looking out the window from this mysterious bus that apparently traveled everywhere except Night Vale. The bus, he was told, was perfectly normal, and wouldn't do anything weird. "It feels weird leaving Night Vale." 

"I know, Cecil, but I think my family would rather not travel. Plus, Night Vale is a bit different for them. They're not used to days being canceled." Carlos explained calmly, putting a hand on his husband's knee. "Things'll seem quicker here, so don't be surprised." 

"But..."

"Cecil." 

Cecil sighed, looking down. He waited until Carlos was occupied with his phone and contacting his family to pull a microphone out of his pocket. He leaned close before speaking. 

"Night Vale, today is the day I go to New York. Why you may ask? Well, Carlos' family lives there. I'm unsure if they'll--"

"Cecil put down the microphone."

"Night Vale, I will report to you soon. Until then, goodnight Night Vale, goodnight."

"It's one pm, Cecil." 

". . . Goodnight Night Vale, goodn--Carlos let go of my microphone!" 

* * *

Maybe this was for the best. 

Carlos had confiscated Cecil's makeshift radio-away-from-home kit. Cecil was pouting, mumbling something about Night Vale needing him. Carlos brushed it off; after all, they've managed just fine before. Cecil seemed to pause in pouting to look at the strange rocks that were not mountains because mountains weren't real. Carlos smiled, staring at Cecil for maybe a bit too long. What was time, anyway? Plus, he couldn't be that embarrassed. Cecil gushed about him shortly after meeting him. This was fine. 

"So, Carlos, what're those?" Cecil pointed at the not-mountains. 

"Those are mountains," Carlos replied. 

"Mountains aren't real." Cecil countered. 

"They are here." 

"But--"

"I promise those are mountains."

Cecil grumbled something Carlos didn't really hear and stared at the not-mountains a bit longer before looking at the seats of the bus. Why it never stopped in Night Vale, he wouldn't understand. The seats were okay, not terrible. Also, the bathroom had no mirrors--or at least Carlos reported that. Cecil hadn't dared to open the small door that contained a smaller room. He may try to inspect it later; after all, he was basically a scientist thanks to his boyfriend. 

"--ecil? Are you listening?" Carlos' voice snapped Cecil back from his thoughts of science and bathrooms. 

"What?" Cecil replied, dumbly. 

"Are you hungry?" Carlos repeated himself. His hand was off of Cecil's knee now, and he looked a bit concerned. He was attempting (and succeeding) in distracting Cecil from the many walk signs surrounding them. 

"Uh-huh," Cecil replied, looking at the food in Carlos' hand. He wasn't sure what they were. All he knew was that Carlos had picked them up at a rest stop along the way. He took the bar in Carlos' hand before unwrapping it and eating it. It was sweet, and he liked that. He liked anything Carlos gave him. "It's good." 

"I'm glad it's to your tastes," Carlos said, taking one of the many substances for himself. Cecil watched as he bit into something.

It's funny, it almost looked like whole wheat bread. 

* * *

"Hello Night Vale. As of now, I'm hiding in the greyhound bus bathroom, using my spare away-from-Night-Vale radio. I'm working on the name. Carlos doesn't know I have this. He also doesn't know I have more. Remember, dear listeners, always bring at least thirteen spare radios with you at all time. If you leave Night Vale--which none of you have done--you'll need a way to tell the city council where you are. Night Vale, it is very cramped in this room and the smell is impossible to describe. I don't enjoy this. Carlos can and will confiscate everything I have. I'm forced to reside in here until we are in New York. I think Carlos ate bread with wheat in it. He has yet to turn into a snake, but I fear he will soon. I don't want my husband to die. Well Night Vale, in other news: Carlos' parents are excited to meet me. They were going to say something to me, but I didn't catch all of it. Carlos shouted the date--February fourteenth for all those who have mysteriously forgotten about this day and its activities according to the community calendar--over them. He quickly took them off speaker phone and began to speak Spanish very quickly. He's so smart. I miss Night Vale. There seem to be no farms where we are right now. I contacted John Peters--you know, the farmer--about all of these non-existent farms. He asked if they were imaginary like his corn. I said they were not, and he said he hoped I would be safe. I, then, reminded him about bowling next week. He said that would be great, and he would tell everyone I would return in a week. I told him that time here is faster, so I may be sooner. He told me I spend too much time with Carlos, and we said our goodbyes. Carlos informed me that the police here are not secret, and if we go on a date the councils here won't care. I get more and more concerned for his safety here. There's no control and--oh, did you hear that? Someone's knocking. I'm whispering now, hoping they'll go away. I--oh, it's Carlos! He's been listening, Night Vale. He's opening the door I didn't lock! Before he takes this away, let me take you to the weather!" 

* * *

"Carlos said I could finish my broadcast. I'm not allowed to do this at his house, he says. I will anyway, most likely when he's asleep--" 

"Cecil."

"Anyway, we've seemed to arrive where we're getting off. Carlos is. . . Carrying both our luggage as I continue to speak, he's staring at me, he's sighing, he's shaking his head-- oh, I think he wants my help, Night Vale. He's nodding, and I think he's getting annoyed. I must go, Night Vale. I shall update you about his family later when we're in bed."

"Cecil, there's more to do than broadcast in bed."

"Goodni-goodnight Night Vale, goodnight!"

* * *

"Cecil, you're fine." Carlos mumbled, standing outside of a relatively nice house. It wasn't too small, but it was no farm. Cecil missed farms. "They're going to love you." 

"Okay," Cecil whispered back, keeping his eyes on Carlos. This wasn't too big of a deal, right? After all, he did survive being sold at the auction. He also survived the walk signs, StrexCorp, a StrexPet, and much more. This would be simple, right? 

Carlos pulled out a small key, unlocking the door. When it opened Cecil was greeted by a strong but nice smell and some really cute pictures of Carlos and his family. Cecil grew excited and pointed at one picture of a small boy, opening up some gift to reveal a microscope. Carlos looked at it and sighed. "Yeah that's me--" 

"Baby pictures of perfect Carlos." Cecil whispered, eyes growing wide. "Carlos you were a baby." 

"Well of course--" 

"Listeners, do I have a story for you! There are baby pictures in Carlos' family's house! He was perfect even then, and he didn't even have his perfect teeth!" Cecil had somehow already pulled out a radio and began to report on it. "I'm going to be taking pictures to put on my blog because these are a work of art themselves--" 

"Cecil no." 

"I'm getting a no from Carlos, so I'm just going to take pictures for now. Listeners, he's so cute! His cheeks were so chubby--" 

"Cecil! Parents!" Carlos hissed before stepping in front of Cecil so he could put down the radio. "Hi, Mom! Dad!" 

"Carlos, welcome home." The woman--Carlos' mother, Cecil noted--wrapped her arms around Carlos. She saw Cecil, smiling even more at the young man. "You're Cecil, no?" 

"I am. It's nice to meet you. You must be Carlos' parents!" Cecil said with a big smile. They looked like Carlos, of course they were his parents.

"Hello!" Carlos' mother said, bringing Cecil into the hug she and Carlos were sharing. Cecil let out an "oh" before reciprocating the hug. It was funny, he couldn't remember if his mother hugged him. In fact, maybe she didn't. "Carlos has told me a lot." 

"He has?" Cecil's voice grew higher, and he couldn't stop smiling. 

"Of course. I see you like the baby photos. We have many more." Carlos' mother continued, looking at her husband. "Hm?" 

He nodded. 

Cecil practically squealed. Luckily he just gasped. This was fantastic! More baby pictures! Oh dear readers, Cecil was going to share these pictures like the compliments you may receive from the whispering forests. Carlos' father grinned, putting a hand on Cecil's shoulder. 

"Cecil, don't you think that we should unpack?" Carlos said quickly. Baby pictures were not on his agenda. 

"Carlos' old bedroom!" Cecil whispered, covering his mouth. "Can I--" 

"No, Cecil," Carlos replied. 

Night Vale didn't need to know about his bedroom. 

* * *

"How did you make them so accurate?" Cecil asked, laying on the ground of Carlos' childhood bedroom. Glow-in-the-dark stars and planets were encompassing the room, perfectly aligned with the night sky they had seen whilst on the greyhound bus. The walls that didn't hold these stickers had posters over them. Science posters! Just as Cecil imagined! There was a band poster too, but Cecil didn't care about it. He cared more about the containers of slime and pill bottles filled with owl pellets. "Wow." 

"Lots of patience and tears." Carlos replied. 

"Huh, I can't see you crying." Cecil commented, closing his eyes. 

"I was a kid, Cecil." 

"I can't imagine you shedding big, frustrated tears as you attempt to get each star to be perfect in your sky." 

"Narrate more to me, Cecil." Carlos let out a dreamy sigh. 

"Is. . . Is that a thing for you?" Cecil asked, turning to Carlos. 

"No, but I enjoy your voice. You, also, have a great narrating voice." Carlos inched closer, not touching but closer. 

Cecil tested the water, reaching for Carlos' hand. When the hand retracted Cecil pulled his away, enjoying the closeness more than cuddling. "What do you want me to narrate?" 

"Oh, I don't know." Carlos shrugged, closing his eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't say anything at all." 

Cecil nodded despite Carlos' eyes being closed. They were silent, happy with each other's company. They'd have to unpack soon. They couldn't just lay here the whole time, now could they? 

Could they? 

"Cecil, no." Carlos mumbled sleepily. "We should unpack." 

"I didn't say that--" 

"No. I can just tell you were thinking it. Let's unpack." 

"Okay." 

* * *

Carlos had a sister. Cecil was overjoyed to find this out, especially to find out his sister was only nineteen. Cecil thought she would get along so well with Tamika Flynn. They both loved reading! They both loved revolutions as Carlos' sister had become a leader for some protest for a political leader. Cecil listened to her talk about her group and how they were going to storm city hall. It was very interesting if not newsworthy. Storming city hall? That was amazing to Cecil, and he wanted to hear way more. "So how did you make this group?"

"College is pretty cool," Carlos' sister said, smiling. "This is my second year, and I joined a political club. We sometimes join the debate club, so they're helping us out too. I petitioned the idea of the protest, and most of my club agreed to do this with me." 

"What's your major?" Cecil asked, noting how she was as confident as Carlos. 

"I'm undecided right now, but I think I might go for compsci." 

Cecil turned to Carlos, and the scientist shook his head. "There's no fire in these classes, Cece." Carlos commented before turning to his sister. "Classes are different in Night Vale, so Cecil may not understand everything."

"Do you need college credit?" Cecil asked as Carlos' mother gave him a mug of hot chocolate. He added a quick 'thank you' before going back to his question. "I need a new intern--oh, I need to report about intern Samuel. Carlos, remind me of that when we get back--and I think you would do a good job." 

"Really?" Carlos' sister sounded excited. 

"What happened to your last intern?" Carlos hissed, glancing at his sister and his husband. It was common knowledge that if you interned for Cecil you would either be scarred for life or you would die. 

"I sent him to investigate the deer in Night Vale." Cecil answered in a happy tone. "Anyway, I think you would do a good job there. You would also meet Tamika Flynn, and you two would get along very well."

"No." Carlos said, punctuating the word to get the point across.

"No about Tamika? My dear Carlos, your sister--"

"No about the internship Cecil! You know what happens to your interns!" 

"Former intern Dana--I mean Mayor Cardinal became mayor. Oh! Former intern Kareem switched majors! I have no idea what Maureen is doing, I should text her!"

Carlos let out a sigh, turning towards his sister. "Carmen, no interning for Cecil unless you want to stay in Night Vale or some weird desert forever."

"You would have to change your major to media and communications." Cecil took a sip of his hot chocolate. "I can show you what it's like later." 

"How?" Carmen asked, grinning. Her brother hated the idea, so naturally, she wanted to do it. "Did you bring your recording stuff with you?"

Cecil put a finger to his lips and nodded. She nodded back, taking a quick glance at Carlos who looked like he was dying on the inside. "So, did you two exchange Valentine's Day gifts?" 

There was silence for a bit. Carlos cursing because he hadn't told his little sister not to mention today. Carmen sincerely wondering if they exchanged gifts as goes traditions everywhere else but Night Vale. Cecil was frozen for a bit, and then his mug came crashing to the ground. He turned to his husband quickly, shaking. "Carlos, today was canceled. Did you cancel today because of the date?" 

"Cecil, it's not as bad as you--"

"Have I been chosen?! Oh Carlos, my sweet, dear Carlos, I will have to report on my own fate." 

"Cecil, it's different here." 

"What?" 

"Yes, people here enjoy Valentine's Day." 

"Am I missing something?" Carmen asked, staring at the broken pieces of the mug on the ground. "Mom's gonna kill you." 

"Let me grab some towels. Carmen, explain Valentine's Day to Cecil." Carlos said, running off to the kitchen. 

Cecil sat still and listened to Carmen tell him all about Valentine's Day. How instead of death and destruction there were gifts and candies. Cecil didn't understand; how could anyone love a holiday so horrifying? Were they not aware of the dangers that lurked in this holiday? Of course not! How could anyone understand? Cecil, then, told her carefully about the holiday's activities in Night Vale. Carmen didn't bat an eye, all she did was listen carefully. The stories were interesting to her, but they were terrifying to Cecil. She could tell he was fearful of the holiday. She was also able to detect that Cecil was mad at Carlos for not telling him what day it was. Not too mad, mind you, just a bit upset. Though he did make sure to say, "how dare he?"

"I'm sorry honey," Carlos said, cleaning the mess Cecil made. "I thought erasing today would make everything easier. I figured out how to do it, so I'm pretty proud of myself." 

Cecil let out a small  _awww_ when Carlos said that. "I'm proud of you too! Carlos the scientist, my Carlos, figuring out how to cancel days. I don't even think that's legal! I'm so impressed!" 

"Stop!" Carlos said with a smile and a slight blush. God, he loved Cecil, and the constant praise boosted his confidence and ego. He finished picking up the broken pieces of the mug and wiped up the liquid. There was no denying the utter look of adoration that was on his face, and the same look Cecil shared with him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Cecil whispered, blowing a kiss to Carlos. 

"So, the intern thing? You'll give me an example today?" Carmen asked, getting a bit bored with their antics. 

"I can't believe today is Valentine's Day. The horrible things that happen today, Carlos. How could you just--"

"No one's going to get hurt, okay? It's all different here, I promise." Carlos assured his husband before turning towards his sister. "Please no." 

"Pleeeeeaaaaaase?" Carmen asked, asking Cecil more than her brother. 

"Oh! Yes!" Cecil said, snapping out of his trance. "We'll test it out after dinner!"

"Yes!" Carmen cheered, poking Carlos with her foot. He retracted slightly, and she removed her foot. "Sorry, I had to." 

"No you didn't." Carlos glowered, sitting back down. He turned to Cecil, pointing a finger. "Don't lose my sister." 

"I won't, hopefully!" Cecil said in a cheery tone before asking more about the protest. 

How interesting.

* * *

"Dear listeners, I have fantastic news! Carlos--you know, my hero, scientist boyfriend--has a sister who is interning today for me! Oh, and to the family of intern Samuel, etcetera. Anyway! I found out what today was, and Steve Carlsberg, don't call me saying you knew. You don't know anything, Steve Carlsberg. Oh! Carlos is also here! He said something about making sure his sister doesn't have anything happen to her, whatever that means. Actually, the whole family is with me. I don't remember the last time I had these many people with me while recording. I found out what today was, and my wonderful husband isn't to be trusted. More about him being sneaky as the story develops. Night Vale, the cats in this world look different than our beloved Khoshekh and his kittens. I have attempted to adopt multiple cats, but Carlos is still allergic. I will smuggle them into Night Vale. In other news, according to Tamika Flynn, the librarians have returned to Night Vale. We have tried to defend ourselves, and it led only to chaos! We must defend our small town! Tamika has decided burning down the library will solve nothing. Listeners, I think she's trying to tame the librarians!" 

"Carlos, why is your husband opening a third eye--why's it glowing?!"

"Tamika has forced them into submission! I think we're saved! Oh! Janice is there too. She's offering Tamika a box of cookies, and. . . oh no. The librarian has eaten the cookies and is trying to escape and--yes! Janice is using her ballet fighting skills to save herself. See Steve Carlsberg? This is good support, not filling out children with lies or the truth. There are things no one should know Steve. Not even you. Janice, I'm proud of you; tell your mother I said hello. And now, a word from our sponsors: have you ever felt not alone? Like they could see you, but they weren't seen. Have you ever heard them, whispering in your ear? Do they tell you things? Things about your lack of worth? Have you ever wanted to take them out and yell that they aren't real, please don't let them be real? Ever feel like you're not enough? Amazon®, we're real. Listeners, Intern Carmen has very exciting news. She is hosting a small rally to protest the government tonight. Night Vale, we've had our share of these. Even if it's just been a revolution on StrexCorp or the Faceless Old Woman and Hiram McDaniels--literally a five-headed dragon--rebelling against our own Mayor Cardinal. Carmen, tell us about--oh no. Listeners, Carlos is attempting to give me bread. We all know bread contains wheat, which is illegal in Night Vale. Carlos you know we can't eat this."

"Cecil, you didn't eat anything but chocolate today." 

"We don't have to resort to bread! Carlos--listeners! Carlos is force-feeding me bread! If I turn into a--mmph!" 

"Carlito." 

"Mom, I had to. Cecil needs wheat. I don't think he actually eats when I'm not around." 

"I do! Carlos stay away with the bread! There are apples right next to you! Listeners, as I am cornered by lying husband, I take you to the we--"

* * *

"I'm mad at you."

"I know Cecil."

"Does Cecil always just stand there and have music play when this happens? He wasn't blinking, Carlos."

"I find it best not to ask."

"Listeners, I have yet to turn into a hideous, evil snake. I also don't know why people talked during the weather, but they did. Carmen, tell us about your protest! We're all excited!" 

"Well, Cecil, I have a group of college students who are sick of being overlooked by authority. We're trying our hardest to be heard, and if we have to sit outside governmental facilities for weeks then that's what we will do. We cannot let out freedom be taken away. We will not be forced to sit and watch as we have people use us! We're going tonight!" 

"I respect this, and I am slightly scared of you. Well, Night Vale, I haven't turned into a snake. Stay tuned for the sound of lots of traffic.  How are there so many cars? Well, goodnight Night Vale, goodnight."

* * *

Cecil was amazed as he watched Carlos' sister stand amidst college friends with signs, speaking into a megaphone. It was exhilarating, and he had to clutch his coffee cup to avoid dropping it. Carmen would  **really** get along with Tamika. She was talking to her friends, and Carlos was standing with Cecil looking disappointed. Cecil's eyes were practically sparkling as he listened to the college kids chant quite loudly. Cecil turned to his husband, smiling. "Carlos, this is so neat!" 

Carlos' frown faded, letting out a small laugh. "Cecil, you're like a puppy. You're so excited about such simple things."

"Carlos, I saw a person eat ice cream inside of cotton candy. It's all exciting! How are you not excited all the time?! We should get cotton candy filled with ice cream!"

"No. You're too hyper already, I don't want you climbing the walls again."

"It was one time!" Cecil whined, tugging Carlos' hand. "C'mon!"

"Fine, fine. Let me get my wallet." Carlos said, reaching into his pocket. It was too late, though.  Cecil was already running to a shop without money. Carlos shook his head and began to run as well. He didn't want Cecil to get into trouble just yet. "Cecil, wait!"

They managed to not die ("Cecil it's a red light, wait for it to--wait." "What? Carlos? What am I waiting for?") and not be controlled by WALK signs. Cecil was happily eating his sugary mess of substance, and Carlos watched him with a little smile. God, he loved Cecil. Cecil looked at Carlos, grinning. He held out his treat for Carlos. "Want some?"

"I'm alright for now," Carlos replied politely, not really wanting to partake in this cavity-guarantying snack. "Cecil, you look exhausted. Maybe we should head home soon, alright?"

"Listeners, I have just eaten the definition of sugar--well, not really. Sugar is the definition of sugar, so I guess this is a synonym. Anyway, I just ate cotton candy stuffed with ice cream! Crazy, right? It tastes really weird but good. We're also with intern Carmen and her friends who are protesting, Night Vale! Oh, how I love watching people fight for their freedom! There are no emergency press conferences causing danger! There's only chanting and screaming--"

Carlos grabbed the microphone, narrowing his eyes at his husband. "Cecil." 

"I'm sorry," Cecil said, smiling. "I really need to inform my listeners about everything."

"I know, trust me, I know." Carlos moved closer. Cecil reached up and began to stroke his ears. Carlos smiled, leaning into the touch. "Thanks."

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"How was your first day in the real world?" Carlos asked, looking at Cecil as they laid in bed. "Everything you could hope for?"

"Mm, I think you're all weird." Cecil yawned, closing his eyes. 

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Monster."

 


	2. Update!

It's me, the author...hi.

I'm gonna be on a break because I'm working now, and I may start T soon and lots has happened. I am working on the next chapter...have been for a couple months now... Just.. Just wanted to let everyone know I'm not dead and chapter 2 will come sooner or later.

If anyone is still here...heh.

I am updating the musical one too..hopefully...jeez.

Yeah, sorry.

Love,

This author.


	3. An apology.

 

I want to say sorry for canceling this fic.

I managed to start this when I knew I couldn't finish it.

I have yet to listen to anymore Night Vale in over three months, and maybe one day I'll finish this, but for now it is over after that chapter. Let me tell you when it would have gone.

Cecil would be shown musicals by Carmen and learn the phrase "that's kind of neat" and freaks the fuck out. There would be arguments when Carmen becomes an intern. Carmen would disappear for maybe a day, and Carlos would force Cecil to find her ("or I will, and I will die for her.") and Cecil would have to deal with an adventure in New York.

Carmen would be somewhere safe, obvs, but Cecil is freaking out. He's in the subway and going "oh no, this is fast, where is she."

Carlos would see Cecil scared every goddamn chapter, and see a bit more human everyday.

The question of staying in NY or going back to NV.

Time apart for a bit on angst.

A conclusion of staying in Night Vale, but more visits than people would expect.

I'm sorry for this. I'll work on it if I ever get the groove I once had. If anyone else wants to write this I'll make you an author (you can comment or just do it on your account, I would be intrigued to see your outcome)

Sincerely,

Maxwell.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact Carlos has pet names for Cecil--and that they're canon--makes me so happy.


End file.
